Charlie finds out she is pregnant
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Charlie is the friend of the biker mice but what will happen when charlie get's captured by the cat's and charlie find's out she is pregant what will her friends reactions be come and find out
1. Chapter 1

**THE Biker mice return to earth**

**Chapter 1 – Charlie finds out she is mysteriously pregnant after being rescued by the boy's **

**Charlie is a friend of Throttle,Vinnie and Modo the Biker Mice from Mars as they are staying on earth until they find the regenerator that has the power to restore the water supply on their home planet but Earth to them is like a second home and Charlie is like a sister to them so they alway's visit when they can but this strange event will bring them close together like a family when Charlie falls mysteriously pregnant and decided to live here on earth and be big brothers to Charlie's baby girl Sliver.**

**Modo,Vinnie and Throttle were busy on their mission as usual when the cat's attacked and as usual they won so they decided to have some fun on the unfinished bridge on the east side of town when they saw Charlie's sister Emma in her car looking for Charlie's place so Modo showed her the way and Charlie was happy to see her sister so they both decided to have a girl's night out which the boy's thought was a good idea as Charlie was working on their bikes non stop so they said " we'll watch the shop for you Charlie while you have fun with your sister ok?".**

**Charlie nodded and so they watched her and Emma drove to the cinema and watched Avatar 2 which was brilliant so they both decided to have some tea and choose the Royal restaurant which was the best eating place in New York after that they decided to have a walk in the park which they both thought was a very good idea so they headed to placid Park on the west side of town to stroll through the park before heading back to the garage and getting some sleep Charlie " thanks sis this was a great idea to get me out of the garage for a while it is so peaceful here". Emma smiled and said " No problem big sis i think you deserved this break as the guy's noticed you were working flat-out and getting stressed out so this was their idea as you deserved it so let's enjoy ourselves while it last's ok?". **

**Charlie nodded but what they both didn't know was that they were being watched by cataclysm and his minions who were waiting for the perfect opportunity to kidnapped Charlie for some reason so they watched Charlie and Emma laughing and chatting away as they walked through the park then the catatonia attacked knocking Emma and Charlie out and sweeping Charlie up and took her away leaving Emma unconisus in the park.**

**Meanwhile the guy's were getting worried so they drove out to placid park where they saw to their panic Emma laying out cold on the grass they helped her up and waited for Emma to come too which she did and said " the cat's took Charlie and knocked the both of us out so i don't where they took her". **

**Throttle said " We'll take you to hospital to get that bump checked out while we go look for our little sister and bring her safely home to you Emma ok boy's let rock and ride." Meanwhile while all of this was going Charlie woke up to find herself chained against the wall to her shock her top half of her was naked and there standing facing her with an ultra sound scanner was cataclysm and his minions he said " so the woman is awake scan her stomach and make sure her baby dies so it will never join forces with the biker mice and defeat us once and for all." **

**Then he left but unknown to the cat's Charlie had a beacon on her that started transmitting a signal to the biker mice who followed the signal to an abandoned warehouse and decided to blast the door's off to announce their arrival to the cat's and their little sister Charlie.**

**Then two seconds later from outside there came a loud explosion which made all the cat's that were guarding Charlie to run fully armed to the disturbance leaving Charlie alone with 2 guard's then two second's later her rescuer's arrived and knocked the guard's then cut Charlie loose then look the other way while Charlie put some clothes on her top half of her body then throttle asked " Are you okay Charlie girl? did they hurt you?". Tear's sprung in her eyes and shook her head and said" No but i just found out I'm pregnant and they were going to kill my little one to stop him/her from joining you guy's and defeating the cat's once and for all if you guy's hadn't shown when you did my little baby would be dead now." that made Thottle, Modo and Vinnie gasp and say " Y...Your'e pregnat Charlie that's great come on we will take you home and if you want to double-check first we will take you to the hospital to be sure alright." Charlie asked " are you guy's alright about this i mean with me being pregnant and all?". Modo smiled and said " Yeah and now that we all know what was wrong with you we are living right here with you Charlie and being protective big brothers to your little one we can call home and I'll bring my momma down so she can be an Aunty she will be thrilled to bit's come on let's check and see if our little fighter is okay."**

**So they headed of to the hospital where they saw Emma and Charlie went and was seen by a doctor who confirmed that Charlie was 2 month's pregnant and the genda of her baby was a little girl the doctor gasped which made the boy's ask " What's wrong doc is there something wrong with our little sister?". The doctor shook his head and said " Don't worry boy's your little sister is fine if you think being a sayian with a tail is cool but i am afraid Charlie that your little girl is allergic to the full moon so she won't be able to go trick or treating or anything cool at night but if there is no moon in the sky then she can go out at night otherwise if she goes out and sees a full moon then you boy's will have to cut off her tail otherwise she will turn into a full giant sayian ape and destroy everything in sight". that made Charlie look down and said " My little girl can't go out for trick or treating but only if there is no moon in the sky?" The doctor nodded and said on a happier note " Well this little madam will eat twice as much as you guy's but i suspect Modo will make it into an eating contest but the little lady will win i suspect now no work for you for 7 month's you guy's will make sure Charlie here does a bit of work while resting up at the same time ok?."**

**So the guy's phoned home and Modo's mum who was called Spring came down to stay on Earth and was happy to be an Aunty and she brought Modo's Nephew called Max with her to earth to live along with Throttle's parents and Vincent's parent's also his Aunt Mago **

**So not to keep them in the dark Throttle and the guy's told everyone what the doctor had found out about Sliver to shocked look's so Spring went up to Charlie and said " And the cat's were trying to kill your little girl to stop her from joining us and defeating the cat's once and for all and that my little granddaughter is a sayian but she can't go out at night to do trick or treating Charlie?". Charlie nodded and said " Yes it is because of the moon as Sliver is allergic to the full moon but if it is a moonless night then she can go out and she will eat 2 times the amount of food that all of us will eat". **

**So 7 month's passed by and on December 24th which was Christmas eve at 9:25am Charlie's contractions started so Spring held her hand and helped Charlie give birth to Sliver while everyone else waited outside then as Sliver was given to Charlie to hold Spring called " You lot can come in now and meet the little cutie". **

**So everyone came in and saw Sliver and was tottaly smitten to her inculding Max who said " she is really beautiful Charlie ma'am all of us inculding you will spoil her rotten hi there Sliver." **

**so tell me how you guy's thought of this ep**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE Biker mice return to earth**

**Chapter 2 Modo tells Charley how he feels about her and Silver while on their date**

**It has 3 months since Sliver Davidson was born and she was the apple of her mother's and modo, Vinnie and throttle were great big brothers to Sliver but Modo had feelings for Charley as he saw Sliver as his daughter as today he was babysitting Sliver for Charley who was busy working in the garage while the rest of the gang expect for Spring who had also decided to stay behind and watch Sliver but she had another reason for staying behind as she knew her son had feelings for Charley so she took Modo to one side and asked him " Are you in love with Charley son?."**

**Modo nodded and Spring smiled and said " Then go get her son and take her out for a walk or on a date and tell her how you feel about her and Sliver as I think you would be a great father for Sliver as I think when she becomes a teenager she will have questions and one of them might be who her father is so I think you and Charley will be agreat match together so I will give my full support on whatever you decided to do my son so tell the girl how you feel ok?." Modo nodded and said " Thank's for your support Momma I will do just that as i love Charley with all my heart and I see Sliver as my daughter and i would kill anyone who tries to hurt Sliver or her mother so I will ask Charley if she will go out for a walk with me tonight and then I will tell her how I feel about her and Sliver.**

**So later that day Modo had gone into the garage and asked " Charley will you go on a date with me tonight as there is something that I want to tell you if that is okay don't worry Vinnie and Throttle will babysit Sliver tonight as i have already asked them and they both said yes". **

**Charley nodded and smiled and said " O...Of course Modo I haven't ever been on a date with anyone since I left town and I never gave myself the chance as I didn't think I would ever find someone who could love me for me and accept me for who I am since I left college."**

**That made Modo smile fade and he said " Don't worry Charley i will never break your heart as i would never hurt you in any way as I think you're a wonderful person and a loving mother who gives her all in raising Sliver and i think any guy would be stupid not be with you the most wonderful person ever." **

**That caught Charley off guard and she nodded and said " see you at 8pm ok and thank you for getting Vinnie and Throttle to babysit Sliver Modo I really appreciate it."**

**Modo nodded and headed back inside where he was swarmed by everyone and told them the good news to them cheering and seeing his mother smiling so 8pm that night came so Charley came downstairs and boy when the guy's and Modo saw her they were speechless especially modo who never seen Charley in a dress before so he said " Ready to go Charlie ma'am?."**

**She nodded so he took her to the Royal resteraunt while walking and waving goodbye to everyone who wished them both good luck on their date Spring said " I hope everything goes ok for them and i wonder what Charley's reaction will be to what Modo tell's her i wonder if she feel's the same about Modo when he babysit's sliver as she has really taken a liking to him."**

**So with Modo and Charley they had a most romantic meal and was taking a walk through the park when Charley asked " Did you really mean what you said back there at the garage Modo?." **

**Modo came to a stop and faced Charlie and said " I ment every word my love so can i ask about your past if that is okay?." **

**Charlies smile that he loved from day one faded as she told him everything about her past, her first boyfriend dying and leaving her alone in the world also about her parent's who didn't understand how she felt made him mad at her home town he would never do anything like that to his Charly-girl so he let her finish telling him her past and then she asked " So what did you want to tell me?."**

**Modo said " I...I love you Charlie from the first day i met you and my love has never wavered since that day but i thought that Vinnie and Throttle would make a move but they didn't and those two didn't do right by you and i can and i also see that you are a great mother who gives her daughter a home to feel safe in, a warm bed at night and i want to spend the rest of my live with you and help you to love again i really mean it with all my heart."**

**Charlie gasped and said " Why didn't you tell me this from the begging as i am in love with you from the moment i laid eyes on you and i think you will be a wonderful father for Sliver as she has really taken a liking to you and i would happily urge her to do that as i can't think of anyone better to raise my daughter with me to love and care for i love you Modo with all my heart and that won't ever change."**

**Both of them kissed when suddenly a loud explosion rent the still air it came from the garage which made Modo and Charlie ran at full speed back home where they saw hordes of Plutonian solders swarming the garage they both sneaked up behind two general's and listened in to their conversation's " Look's like that child is born sir just like the orical said she would but why to that woman who hang's around the biker mice what? it was foretold that Sliver would choose Charlie as her mother as she is a Davidson and only Davidson's would raise Super Sayian's to be become heros and now it is young Charlie turn to be a mother and this new hero would have a biker mouse as her father who is this mouse that will raise this child with Charlie Davidson?."**

**Modo said very loudly " That mouse would me Plutonian idiot leave here now before this becomes ugly and leave my daughter alone."**

**As the plutercian general turned around there came loud bang from the front line as Sliver had looked out the window and didn't like what she saw and she also saw her parent's hiding behind the general's so she blasted the solider's on the front line very cheekly with Vinnie and Throttle on their bikes so she was giving them some back up while they blasted the soldiers so Modo whistled and Hardcase drove up to her master and he hopped on and with his daughter's Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha blast finishing the last of the soldiers off the generals ran for it leaving our heros alone so the both of them ran up the stair's of the garage to the flat above and found Sliver walking toward's them a bit unsteady and fell into Modo's arm's and she giggled and said " Daddy". **

**That caught everyone off guard completely Modo stuttered and said " i...i don't believe it you just called me daddy oh my little princess come and gave your daddy a hug big girl." Sliver laughed and gave Modo a hug then yawned loudly looking tired so Modo took her to her room where she fell asleep in her cot so he closed the door and he and Charlie said goodnight to everyone and went to bed**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE Biker mice return to earth**

**Chapter 3 Charlie's family comes for a visit where Sliver stand's up for her father**

**It has been 13 year's since Sliver Davidson was born to Charley and Modo who taught Sliver everything she knows about respecting elders and to fight also riding her very own motor bike as she got as a gift from saving animus from master org and her bike was called the wild force rider but Sliver called her bike Flame to her parent's and family's approval also Sliver has started going to high school along with Max who made sure to keep Sliver safe but it was the other way around to Sliver as she liked Max a lot but kept it to herself in case if she told him that she loved him more than her cousin she would like a fool.**

**Meanwhile at home Charlie was busy working on a customers bike when she saw her father' s 4 by 4 pulling into the garage along with her brothers,sister's and finally her Aunt and Uncles car which made her grown in dispar as she had completely forgotten that she had phoned her mum and invited her family to come and spend thank's giving week with her and her family so she watched her family stepped out of their car's and 4 by 4 and come strolling over and said " Hi Carleen so what is this news that you have for us? **

**Charley took a deep breath and said " I have a boyfriend and I have a daughter called Sliver and she is a sayian and I have some strange friends whom I would like you too meet but they are on a mission now and Sliver is at high school just now but is finishing school Charlie looked at the clock as she said now and she has a motorbike and I think she will be going to Big buds place first to get some takeaway for all of us ah here she comes now." the sound of a motor bike noise caught their attention and Charlies theory proved right as Sliver came driving in with Max and with some take away food from Big Bud's place complete with bottles of root beer Sliver came over and said " Hi mum sorry i am late but I sensed that you have some guest's so we drove to Big Bud's and ordered some takeaway is that okay mum by the way who are these people?."**

**There came gasp's of surprise from Charlene's family as Charley said Mum,Dad this is my daughter Sliver Davidson my little Sayian princess that I wanted to introduce to you when I phoned Sliver this is my Mum Molly and my dad Richard over there is my brother Sam with his daughter Kai this woman over here is my sister Amelia and finally my aunt Icy and uncle Baltore." **

**Sliver said" Nice to meet you at last my mum told me all about her family but never in any detail mum said that I would meet you guy's someday and now is the time."**

**Everyone else came over and chatted to Sliver andCharley but Aunt Icy and Uncle Baltor were angry as they had hoped that Sliver would have chosen Icy as her mother but they were cross that Sliver had chosen Charley a bike mechanic no less Kai asked " Do you have a bike like Aunty Charley?." **

**Sliver knelt so she was eye level with Kai and said " Sure do little Kai her name is Flame I'll get her for you so you can see for yourself what kind of bike she is." **

**Sliver whistled and Flame came driving up to her master to gasp's of surprise and a sequel of delight from Kai as they all saw her bike which was cool in its own special way Sliver said " After dinner I'll take you on her for a ride if it is okay with your father and I also have a helmet that is just your size ok?." Just as Icy was going to say " No way is Sam letting Kai anywhere that bike." Sam said " Of course she can I think it is a great idea as Kai is wanting a bike when she get's older so she will have to learn to ride a bicycle first before she can ride a motorcycle so my answer is yes." That made Kai cheer and there came a growl from Icy's direction which told everyone that she wasn't happy about Kai riding Sliver's bike Sliver looked over and said " HO someone is very Cold today just as her body start's freezing over just as she speak's huh everyone.?" Seeing everyone else laughing at what Sliver had said made Icy snap " How dare you Sliver you are a coward to choose this mechanic as your mother because I am superior in every way so you should have chosen me not her." **

**Sliver said very angrily " And that's why I never choose you listen to yourself you think your all that aren't you do you see anyone here agreeing with you no they are with my mum have you ever look in a mirror and not seeing any reflection of yourself staring back at you BITCH no wonder no one here want's to talk to you and even went to your house ever wonder why well i am telling you now it is because of the way you treat them as if they are trash to you that's why no-one ever came over to spend Thanks Giving Week with you."**

**That made Icy stare at everyone before running off crying her eyes out in realisation that no-one was going to go after her to bring her back and to calm her down Sam stared at Sliver and said " Wow I've never seen anyone talk to Icy that way before and you gave her the reality also a taste of her own medicine Uncle Baltor i think you need to go after her she will want at least someone to go after her."**

**Sliver said " Momma I'm gonna go for a drive see you later at dinner ok?." **

**Charlie understood and when her daughter had ridden out of the garage she explained to everyone " When Sliver finishes bitching at someone she needs some alone time to calm down then she will return again judging from the episode there i am guessing it will be dinner time before we see her again I'll call Modo and tell him to be on the lookout for Sliver and explain why she is out driving on her own."**

**So while everyone was settling in Charlie phoned Modo who immediately after the mission told the guy's about the phone call and picked up Sliver's bike signal and found her sitting on the roof of the New York aquarium she looked up and saw Modo and the guy's so they sat down beside her and before Sliver could explain why she was up here Modo gave her a hug and said " Don't be so worried my little biker mum told me all about it if it was me I would have done the same and gave Icy a real piece of my mind so i am not mad at you in fact happy that you stood up for yourself and mum."**

**So not to keep Throttle and Vinnie in the dark Modo also Sliver told them all about what happened and about the phone call to Vinnie whistling in surprise at Sliver's bitching session while Throttle said " Did anyone run after Icy after that?." Sliver said " I think Uncle Baltor did after Sam asked him too i think we should head back i promised Kai that i'll give her a ride on my bike after dinner and that's what started the scene that momma phoned Daddy about."**

**So they all drove back to find Charley and her family waiting for them and Charley introduced them to her family saying to Modo " So you are the one that help Charley to feel love again way to go big guy and congrats' to being a father to Sliver that's takes gut's". Kai asked " you're a biker too like Sliver?." Modo smiled at Kai and said to her " Sure am little lady i am Sliver's daddy and those two best friends of mine since childhood are Throttle and Vinnie Sliver's big brother's." so as they all headed inside Icy came back with Baltor and they were horrified by the sight of three giant martian mice and seeing Sliver and Charley holding hands with the big gray mouse so they followed but Icy was going to make this thank's giving week horrible for Sliver as Icy was going to make her pay for not choosing Icy as her mother also for the embarrassment earlier **

**So after Dinner Sliver gave Kai a ride on her bike while first making sure the helmet suited and fitted Kai after that Sliver and Kai rode out of the garage and did a lap of New York before comming home so they arrived back at the garage to hear raised voices in the kitchen they ran inside the kitchen to find Icy and Charley along with the gang shouting at her and Baltor Icy turned around and sneered at Sliver and said " Well here is the problem that has just decided to grace us with her presence now i can tell you all what Sliver's ancestor's are like and then she will choose me instead of you Charley you are nothing but a mecanic and nothing more."**

**That made Kai say " Don't say that Aunty Icy Charley is the best person to raise Sliver and I don't care about Sliver's linege as far as i am concered she is my best friend you are a loser Aunt Icy if you don't like Sliver and her parent's as everyone here likes her and if you are trying to make everyone here hate her for her ancestor's past that will just get thrown back in your face Sam likes Sliver for making sure i was safe when i was riding behind Sliver on Flame so i'll alway's stand by my Aunt Sliver so there Aunt Icy no-one here will stand with you."**

**Sam nodded and agreed with Kai and added " Why are you so against Charley and Sliver ooh is it because Sliver choose Charley and you don't like Modo and his friends well we like them and i think Sliver is going to be a good teacher for Kai when she is old enough to ride her own motor bike I'll like Modo and the reason is he helped Charlie to love and trust when David died and you treated Charlie like she was something that was a danger to you and now you are acting like a spoilt brat Icy and we all stand by what my daughter said about standing by Sliver and Charlie alway's."**

**Icy stared at everyone who was standing beside Sliver and her family before shouting at Modo " How dare you turn everyone against me you alie..." Before she could finish Sliver slammed Icy against the door and snarled at her horrifed look " Don't you dare call my daddy an alien so what if he comes from Mars he is the best father in the world and loves me and momma with all his heart so there leave coz no-one here is leaving with you and don't darken our home again coz next time i won't hesitate to kill you Icy as i will do it."**

**Icy and Baltor ran for it and there came the sound's of their car tyres screeching as they drove out of sight Modo went over to Sliver and hugged her asking " Are you okay Sliver i am really proud of you." **

**Sliver nodded and asked Kai " Sorry about that Kai sorry that you had to be involved in this and I want to thank you for sticking up for me that took alot of gut's". Sam said " She had it comming for a long time but did you see the look on her face when she found out that no-one was going to stand beside her and leave with her she was gutted and tried to take it out on Modo but Sliver you were brave and that's all i can say I guess you meant it when you said that you would kill Icy if she ever showed up here again".**

**Sliver nodded so Molly came over and said " Well I think we all should move here like next door so Kai can go to school with Sliver also Max and she can hang out with Sliver after school and teach her to ride a biycale and then when she becomes a teenager a motor bike I presume Modo that your DNA was imprinted into your Bike correct?."**

**Modo nodded and Charley said " Mum , Dad are you all sure about moving here beside us I mean what will your friends say also Icy?."**

**Sam nodded and said " I agree with Mum I would happily live beside my cousin Sliver for standing up to Icy and proctecting her family also becomming the best friend also teacher to Kai in the Bike department also giving Icy a good piece of mind and medicene."**

**So they all had the best thanks giving week and so Charlie's family moved into the two houses next to charlies so if Sam needed a baby sitter Sliver was to happy to do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

THE Biker mice return to earth

_Chapter 4 Sliver and Max along with Kai go on a school trip to a lab where they rescue two half human/half martian children_

_At School it was school trip time so Sliver,Max and Kai had gotten some form's to take home. _

_So as school ended everyone waved to Sliver,Kai and Max as they drove home with Kai sitting on the back on Flame holding "" Sliver as they drove out of sight as they got closer to home Kai said " I am looking forward to the school trip next week what about you two looking forward to it?." _

_Max nodded and said " Yeah i wonder what they are researching in there Sliver are you looking forward to the trip next week?."_

_Sliver didn't say anything as for the past few week's she had been these strange dreams of going to the labatory and finding two little children being beaten and staved unless they obeyed their evil creator to kill her and her family but she rescues them but in the process Sliver ends up getting injured with one arm being served from her body and loses her right eye while trying to rescue these two children who are half human/ half Martian mouse like her father but without the antenna's on their heads. _

_Max voice broke through her daydream as they pulled into the last chance garage to find Charlie and Modo talking to someone who looked official Sliver suddenly saw the Pokémon logo and got off her bike while running up to her parent's who saw her and said " Hi Sliver how was School?." _

_The man turned around and said " Hello Sliver I am from the Pokémon League in Ibiza and we are moving the 8th Gym that trainer's need to conquer before entering the league so we were wondering as you like Mega evolution would you do us the honour of being the 8th gym leader here in New York also Gym leaders have the weekend off and of course you can still go to school and everything like that well what do you think?._

_That made them all gasp with Sliver gasping then saying " O...of course i would be honoured to be the 8th Gym Leader that trainers need to beat but all my Pokémon are tough to beat usually when they mega evolve so my answer is yes."_

_That made the man smile as he said " Thank you Sliver my name is Ash Ketchum and may i make a request of you?." _

_Sliver said " What is your request Ash?." _

_Ash said " Would you do me the honour of battling you when your Gym open's as a friendly match and i am wondering what Mega evolution is as i have a Charizard and i don't know what the term Mega evolve means.?"_

_Sliver said " Mega evolution is when the Pokémon evolves into their mega forms and releases their true power in order for that to happen their trainers need's two things one is a strong bond with the Pokémon and a special stone that is only for that Pokémon such as Ash my friend you have a Charizard so the stone that you will seek is called Chariznite to Mega evolve your Charizard there are other stones out there in this world that can evolve other Pokémon to their full potential." _

_Sliver whistled and everyone saw her Lucario that she called Luke running over with all of her other Pokémon friend's she said to her Pokémon " Hey everyone guess what? I have become the 8th Gym leader for the trainer's that are on their journey to beat to participate in the Pokémon league that's cool isn't it?."_

_Her Pokémon along with Luke cheered so she asked Luke i would like to demonstrate Mega Evolution for this gentlemen here as he has a Charizard and he hasn't seen a Mega Evolution before is that alright my friend?."_

_Luke nodded and Sliver raised her right arm where everyone saw the mega bracelet so she pressed the button in the middle and Lucario Mega evolved in front of everyone to Ash's gasp of surprise and an admiring whoop from Modo as he had seen her practicing with Blastoise a few times and other Pokémon that she had at home there came a call " Sylvie, Glad, Leaf, Umbrie, Esp, Vie, flare, Vapie, Joltie." _

_Sliver turned around and was knocked over by her Eevee Pokémon Evolutions that she had raised from Eevee and she also had an Eevee as well to complete the set._

_Ash gasped at Slyveon and said " W...wow so that's a Slyveon you have the only one in the world Sliver as in the the type that can destroy the dragon type with ease so keep it out of harm's way alright?" Sliver nodded and said " I will do my best Ash"._

_She smiled at her Eevee evolutions and said " Guess what I've become the eighth gym leader that trainers need to beat to compete in Pokémon league cool right?."_

_Her Pokémon cheered at this so Max said " Charlie we have some permission forms for some labatory on the east side of town as we going there next week for our school trip so can you sign me and Sliver's forms and Kai you go and see your dad and get him to sign your permission form ok and we will see you later ok.?"_

_Kai nodded and left to go home so as Sliver walked past Modo he touched her hand and suddenly her dream of these past few weeks got blasted into his head along with Vinnie and Throttle so Sliver stared at them as they came too and asked in a whisper " Did you guy's just seen my dream that i have had for 2 week's now?."_

_Modo, Vinnie and Throttle nodded but Modo's face was full of anger at the person that was hurting the children he had seen in the vision but he didn't want Sliver to go which she noticed she said " I have to go dad if i don't the little ones will be wondering where their hero is and be forced to kill everyone on sight when they grow up I have to go on the school trip next week dad please try to understand."_

_Modo saw the determination in Sliver's eye's and nodded while saying " Ok i will not stop you as I get the feeling you will go anyway if I said No but me Throttle and Vinnie will go round the back and enter the building and help you look for the children but I don't want you in the firing line but if you are hurt I will kill the person who done it to you alright?."_

_Sliver nodded in response to this and said giving Modo a hug " thanks' for being such a great and understanding dad you're the best."_

_Modo smiled at this and gave Sliver a hug and said while holding her hand and heading upstairs' " So little lady, Max have you two got any homework to do before Dinner?." _

_Max and Sliver nodded and told Modo what homework they had got from their classes to Modo nodding in understanding at the amount then disappeared off to the kitchen where they both heard Modo telling Charlie the amount of homework Sliver and Max had to do before dinner so Charlie came out of the kitchen with snack's for Max and Sliver to tide them over till dinner time while they were doing their homework they had got from school._

_So 2 hours later Sliver also Max had finished their homework so they got changed into their home clothes than happily sat on the couch watching telly while waiting for 6pm as that was dinner time while watching a carry on film._

_Then Charley called " Sliver could you tell your big brothers it's time for tea please?."_

_Sliver nodded and went outside to find Throttle and Vinnie arguing about something but they stopped when they saw Sliver who said " Mum say's it's time for tea you two so come inside ok." _

_They nodded so they headed where they all sat down to their tea after tea Sliver also Max went to bed but Sliver lay in bed thinking about the children that were waiting for her in the labatory next week to rescue so she rolled over in bed while falling fast asleep._

_Modo and Charley lay in bed talking about the day's event's Charley noticed Modo was awful quiet so he told her about Sliver's dream that she had had for the past two week's to Charley's horrified look so Modo said " She has a lot of determination from the both of us but a lot of it she got from me she would have gone anyway if we had said no she really want's to protect the twin's so i said that Me and my Bros will help her but she stay's out of the firing line but in her vision she still end's up getting hurt and i don't want that but i guess she will have to go through it to rescue the kid's don't worry my love i won't let anything happen to our daughter while she is on the trip next week i promise." _

_Charley nodded then kissed Modo who returned the kiss so they both fell asleep thinking about what will happen next week when Sliver goes on her trip to the labatroy._

_So the following week Sliver with Max also Kai sitting in the back of the bus that was heading to the labatory with everyone else chatting away about something going on in their lives also about the holiday's but one of Sliver's friends noticed Sliver was quiet so as she touched her hand Sliver's dream from the past two weeks flooded through her head as well with all the class and her friend's along with Max's friends and their teacher who was with them so when they all got off the bus in front of the labatory they all said " This is where the children are Sliver and you have to rescue them?."_

_Sliver nodded so the teacher who was called Mrs April said " Right class we are going to spilt up into two group's one half will act as a decoy to distract the people in the building while Max and his friends and Sliver you will take your friend's , Max and his friends and several others to go around the back and go in from there and rescue the children but be careful Sliver alright troops move out."_

_So Sliver's group headed round to the back door where they were met by Modo, Throttle and Vinnie who looked startled to see Sliver with her friend's so after 2 minutes of explanation's Modo nodded while saying" Ok so let's get this rescue operation started so the rest of the crew are already in the building creating a distraction so we can search and rescue the young ones so let's go"._

_So they all headed into the building and saw the rest of the group at the desk talking to the guide who was talking to the teacher then showing the way around the building so our hero's headed to the upper floors making sure not to be seen by the guard's and the scientist's that worked there in the building so our hero's started to look in the lab's but didn't find anything so they saw in the last lab the two children that were in Sliver's dream and boy were Modo and his Bros shocked at the sight of the twin's they looked like Martian's Mice but they noticed no antenna on their head's which made Sliver gasp and say " They are Half Martian Mouse/Half Human._

_Liz said " AWWW how cute they look but they look thin as though they have been starved to death look one of them is running out that door come on we have to catch the little one before the scientist's realise one of them is gone come on."_

_So they ran after the little boy after 3 minutes they found him hiding in one of the bathrooms he was scared stiff but when he saw Sliver he speed into her arm's crying " You found me mummy we have to rescue little sis but i am hungry as hell."_

_Liz looked at Sliver who said " Ok Sam go with your aunty Liz downstairs as i think i saw vending machines with food and some drink machines as well so be careful alright and if you meet the rest of my class downstairs Liz wave them over without being noticed alright don't worry son i will rescue Amy so come on dad let's go good luck Liz i think it would be best if you carry him as i think he is too weak to walk judging by how scrawny he is and how hungry he looks alright?."_

_So Liz and Sam went downstairs where they hid while Liz went to the vending machines then went back to the hiding place with tons of sweets and drinks for Sam who gobbled the sweets down and had 3 bottles of water then Liz saw some of her class who noticed her waving to them from under the stairs so some of them went over and were shocked by the sight of Sam eating like a man possessed and also the fact that he was a hybrid but after Liz said that the rescuers were going to save his little sister they smiled also Mrs April who had also came over and was shocked at the sight of Sam._

_Just as Liz was busy telling them where they had found Sam a loud explosion sounded from upstairs coupled with alarm bells and security guards running upstairs also Slivers cry of pain also sounded from upstairs coupled with her fathers angry growl and blast's from upstairs as well then silence for about 2 hours Liz noticed out of the corner of her eye the back door of the building opened to a horrifying sight Sliver bleeding from where her left arm used to be and where her right eye was supposed they also had Sam's little sister Amy so the class saw Sliver and started to panic when they saw her family taking her and driving away with her and Amy to the hospital that was around the corner so the class told Mrs April who panicked and phoned Charley who pelted over to the St Ann's Hospital where Sliver was seen to immediately and the bleeding was stopped in time but she needed a robotic left arm and an eye patch for her right arm after it was stitched up and she needed to stay in hospital for 2 months before they give her the robotic arm and the eye patch. _

_So as the doctors told modo the good news they saw Charley running towards them with Sliver's class right behind them so Modo told them the good news to them breathing a huge sigh of relief and so the doctor told them also about Amy and that she and her brother were rescued in the nick of time and that she was in the Kitchen eating like someone possessed so Sliver's class went to the kitchen and were totally smitten with Amy and felt sorry for her and her big brother being starved to death unless they obeyed their creators to kill Sliver and her family when they grew up._

_So 2 months passed and Sliver had a lot of visitors in that time her whole class had come to see her and also the whole school had heared about what had happened _

_So what do you think cool huh_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie discovers she is pregnant

Chapter 5 Max tells Sliver how he feels about her also Sliver's days as Gym Leader

Sliver opened her eye she discovered she was lying in a hospital bed she looked over at her arms and saw that she only had one arm then the memory of what happened hit her like a frat train to her remaining eye to swell up with tears and she cried which awoke Modo who was sleeping in the visiting chair to him jumping out of the chair he said " My little biker your awake".

He held her close as she heaved all her sorrows on him which was the scene Charlie, Vinnie, Throttle and Max walked into Max raced over to her and hugged her close catching her off guard he said " You scared me to death Sliver seeing you bleeding like that i almost thought you had died when you weren't moving in the bed and you have been out for 3 weeks straight".

Seeing the off guard look on her face he said " I really care about you Sliver not as a little sister and you look a fallen angel of Summer no matter what happened to you and the kids are fine they are back to full health and full of beans".

That made her blush like a mad thing just then Doctor Mark came in and said " Sliver i wanting to ask you something do you like the anime Naruto and Bleach by any chance?."

She nodded and said " I really love those anime's and i really like the design of the eye patch that Kasshinie has and also like Ichigo in his Bankai form why do you ask Doctor Mark?."

He said rather mysteriously " Just asking Sliver i will see you later we are working on your robotic arm that you will be getting and attaching your arm veins to the device and the eye patch for you later everyone".

With that he left leaving a totally confused Sliver in the bed she said " That was weird".

Max nodded in agreement with her just then the Nurse called Amy came in with her were the kids who ran to the bed and hugged their mother who returned the hug with her left arm so Amy said " These rascals are so dead cute Sliver so behave while you two are visiting your mother alright and be careful when you hug her as she is bruised a bit on her body so not to rough ok and Sliver i will be in later to change your bandages alright?."

Sliver nodded and Nurse Amy left hearing the part about bandages Modo looked at Sliver who sighed and took off her top to gasps from Modo and everyone Throttle gasped and said " Oh my god Sliver"

On her body they saw the outlines of the wounds that went right around her middle and up her back but they were healing which everyone saw to their relief they noticed her looking scared of Modo's reaction which he noticed he hugged her gently catching her off guard he said " Don't be afraid of me i won't hurt you i promise let me have a look at your back don't be afraid".

So she turned around in bed to hear growls of anger and shock from everyone to Modo hugging her gently so she said " It's okay dad i am fine these wounds will heal but it will take time so mum can you look after the kids for me while i am in the hospital recovering if that's alright with you?."

Charley nodded so as the visiting time ended they all said goodbye to her and disappeared off home so later that night Sliver heard the window being opened and closed and she heard someone saying " Hi my Summer angel".

She woke up to see Max standing there so he crawled in beside her so she said " What are you doing here Max?."

Max said " Well um" he whispered into her ear " I'm feeling hard for you"

That caught her off guard so he kissed her on the lips a deep passionate kiss then broke for air staring at each other so she said " Well i have to cure that won't I come here sit on my lap take off your shorts".

So he took off his shorts as Sliver took of her trousers and he sat on her lap to her putting her arms around him and pushed him up and down on her Harding shaft to him kissing her like crazy and she increased her tempo and felt her release sweep over her and they both collapsed into the bed in exhaustion so Max rolled her over to that he was on top of her with her staring up at him blushing like a mad thing so he removed his top to her doing the same so he lowered himself onto her and kissed her body with gentleness as he had to be careful with her so very gently he went inside her to her quiet gasp of pleasure so he went in and out of her kissing her neck while listening to her whispering sweet things into his ear to him returning them so he felt his release sweep over him and he whispered into her ear " I love you my beautiful Sliver".

She whispered back " I love you too Max my knight in mouse armor"

And then she was shuddering as she threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt his white hot love fill her up inside and he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion he rolled over gently lifting Sliver in his arms and placed her beside him so that her head was in the curve of his neck and her left arm was draped across him she looked up at him to him returning her gaze there was nothing that they could say so she placed her head back where it was happy to just stay there in his arms not caring about everybody's reaction's to seeing Max in bed with her the following day so they fell asleep in each others embrace

Next morning Nurse Amy got a surprise when she went into Sliver's room to change her bandages she saw Max in bed with Sliver fast asleep so she decided to not disturb them so she left and 10 minutes later she came back in and saw Max and Sliver fully changed so she said " Hi there Max did you have a romantic time with Sliver?."

Max turned around and they both blushed so Nurse Amy said " Don't worry i will keep your love affair secret so in exchange you can help me change her bandages Max and the food court is down the left corridor if you are wanting to get some breakfast alright?."

Max nodded so he help Nurse Amy change Sliver's bandages and disappeared off to the food court to get something so Nurse Amy asked " Was he gentle with you last night?."

Sliver said " He was a real man and also gentle like my dad is with mum Nurse Amy".

* * *

Sliver's days as Gym leader

It has been several months since Sliver left the hospital as she had got some surprise when she got her auto mail right arm to see Ichigo in his bankai form tattooed onto it and also her right eye patch was also a surprise that it got designed like one of the teacher's in Naruto so it took several days for her to adjust to her new arm so a day later she got discharged from the hospital to Modo and Charley's relief and when she meet them outside the hospital Modo gave her a hug to her returning the hug with both arms not just one arm when she reached Max they both kissed to some raised eyebrows from Modo and the crew to the two of blushing so they returned home to be meet by Ash who had heard what had happened to Sliver who looked shocked to see her back to full health so she said " So shall we get our gym battle ready now Ash but we need some crowds to watch our battle."

Just then some trainers who had journeyed to her gym came strolling up and said " Ah hello you must be the 8th Gym leader we will be your crowd to see how you battle if that's alright?."

Sliver nodded so Ash led them to a warehouse at the back of her mother's garage and saw the gym symbol of it so the trainers went and sat in the stands to watch the match with her family following suit to see Sliver's battling style.

So for the referee Max decided to do the honours so he said " The exhibition gym match between Sliver the gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin Trainers release your first Pokémon."

So Ash sent out Pikachu so Sliver said " Luxray I choose you".

And the battle began but Sliver didn't give out commands only body movements which Luxray followed with his moves and giving Pikachu a run for his money to the trainers astonished looks so Sliver decided so she said " Luxray use your most powerful move but tone it down in here alright."

Luxray released his Voltcharge attack and knocked Pikachu out in one move to shocked gasps from everyone including Ash so Max said " The winner of the match is Sliver Davidson".

There came a loud silence from everyone so Storm walked over to Ash and Pikachu who had woke up from fainting he said " Wow you are good Storm right everyone the gym will be open from tomorrow make sure you train hard I have a feeling you will need it see you all later".

The trainers walked out of the gym looking shocked at the move that her Luxray used in the match so they went off to train so with Sliver she was chilling with the rest of the crew when a trainer came up and said with a sneer " Ha a girl as a gym leader huh I can beat you with ease ready to fork over your gym badge?."

Sliver looked over and said " My gym isn't open for trainers until Tomorrow so come back then and I will battle you to see if you are ready for my badge to compete in the league".

He didn't look happy so he disappeared into the distance so Sliver decided to lock up and head home around the corner where she was meet by Max and her family who were happy as anything to be a proper family again so they all had tea and Sliver and Max went to bed awaiting tomorrow when her gym was official open.

The next morning Sliver and Max awoke and so Sliver got changed and headed downstairs for some breakfast with her family then headed out to the warehouse where she saw trainers awaiting her so Max followed her and stood on the edge of the battlefield acting as a referee for the trainers and the gym battles began but sadly the trainers lost so they couldn't compete in the league so Sliver said " Thanks for the matches you guy's train harder then come challenge me again sometime alright?."

The trainers nodded so they left to do some more training so Sliver and Max closed up the warehouse gym and headed home to get something to eat happy that her gym days as leader was only just beginning.


End file.
